Moon's Deception
by QueenAlpha88
Summary: Luna Howard is just your average girl who lives in Canada. Maybe what differs her from the rest was her lost memories. She loves to do magic but didn't made a living out of it. Being a magician is more of a different persona for her. A persona which she thinks really close to who she really is.
1. Moon's Deception Summary

Luna Howard is just your average girl who lives in Canada. Maybe what differs her from the rest was her lost memories.  
She loves to do magic but didn't made a living out of it. Being a magician is more of a different persona for her. A persona which she thinks really close to who she really is.

Receiving the Tarot Card was the key to open new doors for her.

Meeting the other 4 Horsemen was another stepping stone in exploring new domain.  
Especially meeting a certain Atlas who would never fail to rise either the limit of her temper or the beating of her heart.


	2. MD - Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was raining.  
The window glasses of the car were pestered by droplets of water from the heavy pour of the rain.

I was seating at the backseat of the car with nothing but a phone clutch on my hand.  
My father was driving, while my mom was right beside him.

I tried listening to what they're talking about but I could not hear a thing. I squinted to get a better view of their faces but it seems blurry.

Then in a matter of moment, a bright light shines from the right side of the road.  
And before I could even understand what is happening, our car clash with the other vehicle.  
Dad tried to take control of the wheel. Salvaging whatever force he could to keep us safe.  
But the impact was to great for any sign of safety.

I bolt up from laying down on the couch. I didn't realize I fell asleep.  
Sweats were racing down my forehead and my breathing was rugged.  
I look around me. I can recognize the well furnished living room of our home.

 _Fuck, that dream again._ I thought to myself signing. I cupped my face with both hands.

"Hey Babe, you okay?" My best friend ask as she descended the carpeted stairs. An empty cup on her right hand with a plate on the other. On her way on the kitchen I guess.  
She was just on her very short shorts and a oversize shirt.

 _Yeah, our usual house dress code._

"Yeah, just a dream." I lay back down on couch.

"Let me guess. _The_ dream again?" She asked, making her way to the kitchen.

"Yep. What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"It's 6 O'clock on the dot." She shouted over the kitchen.

I look at the window and it was getting dark outside.  
I sigh again, never expecting for my short nap to run that long.

Anyhow, when was the last time I've dreamed of my parents?  
Last night? Last week? Maybe a month? Or about a year now perhaps.  
The point is I've often dream of them since the accident.

Well it's not like it's a long time, since it only happened 3 years ago. And so they say.  
The thing is, I've lost my memory.  
Everything that I know was wipe out clean from 3 years ago and all the years before that.  
Surprisingly, I could only remember what happened that night.

Yup, I forgot everything but that very scene. My often dreams gives proof to that.

"I told you for a hundredth times now Luna, get yourself a psychologist. Maybe you'll have your answers."

"And for the hundredth times Gabriela, I don't want to. Now why don't you refill that cup of coffee and go back to whatever work your doing right now." I said standing up.  
"I'm late for my schedule."

Gabriela came back with her cup of steaming coffee and stopped in front of me with her hand on her hip.

"Gonna play with some magic tonight?" She asked.

"Yes and No. I'll just watch Luke's tricks tonight and maybe teach him some new things." Climbing the stairs, Gab following behind me.

"Why are you teaching him anyway? Can't he make things up on his own?"

"Well, he can but he wanted to learn more. And why not?" I look over my shoulder giving Gab a smile.  
"Luke is a good kid and having an apprentice makes me feel happy." Now completely grinning.

Gab stopped on her door, "Whatever. Just be a good Canadian and be home before midnight."

"Yes mom." I said giving her a salute.

I hurriedly change my clothes into a dark jeans, white tank top and throw a black jacket over it.  
I grab my sneakers and NY baseball cap. Fixing my black wavy hair in a high ponytail before slipping it on the cap's snap back.  
It's not like I'm meeting someone special, so I didn't really think over my outfit.

After a few minutes, throwing some lip balm and quick glance on the mirror, I was ready to go.  
I race down stairs and into the door.

"Bye Babe! Be right back!" I shouted over.

"Bye! Take care!" Is all I heard her say over the close door of her room.

I didn't bother hailing a taxi because the meeting place are just few blocks away.  
So I took the initiative and make a walk for it. Well you don't want to miss some sights here in Canada.

I've finally arrived at the park that Luke and I talked about.  
The place was still packed with people, some are with their families, some are with their friends or partners, and some are just... breathing I guess, minding their own world. Well I don't really care.

I saw Luke's figure seating on one of the bench.  
I walk slowly towards him but he saw me before I could even get near.

His eyes glow, "Sis, you're here." He stood up, with his tall height that no one would ever guess that he's just 4 years younger than me.

"Of course I am." I smile.

Luke was always oozing with confidence but not now.  
I squint my eyes at him.  
"Are you nervous?" I asked even though I already know how he feels.

He chuckled. "No. I'm so ready."

My right brow shoot up.  
"Do you really think I cannot read you?" I said.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Why did I even bother lying to a mentalist?" He asked more to himself.

"Exactly." I grin.  
"Now show me what'cha got."

I watch as Luke nod and took a deep breath.  
He walked away from me and to the center part of the park where there's a group of teenage fellas around his age seating.

"Hey, wanna see some magic?" He asked the group.

I saw how the group's interest was perked up.

"Sure." They said, one after the other.

Luke started to flip with the dollar bill he have and does some magic.  
I watch him go through it and making it a success.

People was starting to crowd around him that I have to stand somewhere I can still see him doing his tricks.  
Not too far yet not so near.

Now Luke started to play with the string with a ring.  
It appear and vanishes on his fast hands, making the crowd gasp in amazement.

Honestly with this level of magic, he was already good with his young age and I couldn't suppress a smile to that fact.

He was now on his last trick.  
Looking for a volunteer who's more than willing to lend his or her phone and an empty water bottle.  
He raise the water bottle, showing that it was indeed empty and untouched.  
He placed the girl's phone beside the bottle and with a little shake, the phone was inside.

The crowd erupt in cheers as Luke gave the bottle with the phone inside it to the female owner.  
He gave the girl a sweet smile making the girl blush.

 _Atta boy!_ I chuckle to myself.

Luke stayed for awhile exchanging words with the girl.  
With few more words exchange, he bid his goodbye and jogged to my direction.

"Got something nice other than their attention?" I eyed his phone and then his face while smiling.

"You bet." Luke chuckled shaking his phone lightly.  
He took a deep breath again. "Well? How was it?"

"Hmm. It was good. Confidence on point. Timing on point. Trick on point but this part-."  
I copied what he did on his ring trick. Flipping it on the air, working my hands so fast that got Luke looking confuse even though I've already taught him the trick.

"You're movement to this part wasn't too fast. I actually caught a glimpse of your scheme even if I'm here. You can fool bystander's eyes but not the magicians'. But all in all, it was good." I saw how the comment slightly lowed his spirit.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sad about. I said you only have to practice your speed. But everything else was already very good."

"Really?" His eyes looked at me with so much hope.

"Luke, honest critics would make you do better. Don't stop learning. In fact, I'm still learning. So don't get discourage with just that. I know you can do it."

His lips broke into a smile. "Yeah, thanks about that."

"Your welcome." I smile and patted his shoulder.  
"Now, why don't I treat you to dinner tonight? A reward for a job well done."

His smile grew wider. "Deal."

We started to walk away from the park with my arm hooked around his.  
I was laughing with Luke's jokes when I accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I looked back.

The guy with his hood on just gave me a slight bow.  
I return the gesture.

He then walked away from me and I shrugged the matter off since apologies were exchanged.  
We continued our steps, the slight interruption was forgotten.  
We're more focus with the thought of food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked at my watch, it was still quarter pass 9 and pushed the door open.  
Everything is where I left them. Seems like the great Gabriela buried herself on paper works, _again._  
Good thing I brought her take outs.

I knock on her door a couple of times before opening it.  
"Wanna have some nutrients in your stomach?" I said slipping my head first before fully pushing myself in.

Like what I've thought, Gab was on her table with piles of paper on her desk.  
She looked up from her work, realization evident in her eyes.

"Shit, was I too focused?"

I just nod and threw my jacket onto her.  
"Now take a break and eat. I will do half of your work later. But first-." I raise the paper bag on her face.

She hurriedly hopped her way to the bed, wearing my jacket while she's on it.

"What did you get me?"

"Chinese food." I replied, now seating beside her on the bed.

We immediately settled in.

After awhile, I'm already halfway in finishing my food, as for Gab she's already on her second box.

I was looking at my own meal, telling her what happened that night.  
"And then, Luke smiled at the girl. I was really impressed-"

"Hey."

Gab cut me off mid sentence. "What's this?" She suddenly asked.

I look up to her. "What's what?"

"This." She said, showing me a card. A tarot card to be exact.

I took it from her and examine it for a moment. "The moon." I mumble under my breathe reading the Tarot's printed name.  
"Where did you find this?"

"Inside your jacket's pocket. Why? Isn't it yours?" Gabriela asked me, also looking at the card.

I only shook my head. I flipped the card to look what's on the other side.

"March 29.. 4:44 PM.. 45 East Evan St.. "

" ? You mean New York?" Gab asked excitingly.

"I don't know." I shrug and stared at it for a moment. But then toss it aside to continue eating.

"Hey, what are doing? Aren't you going?" She said as she reach for the card again.

"Going to an unknown appointment to another country without any idea what it is about? Hell no. I don't want to waste my money or my time."

She nod in agreement and fell silent for awhile. "But aren't you curious though?"

"Well yeah." I looked up thinking.  
"But it's too far away to bother. I have things to do and someone to help." Giving her a look that says she's the one who needs the help.

"You're right." She replied.

.

.

"But it wouldn't hurt to go. I mean you have money." She added.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Why can't you just thank me?"

"Thank you." She said innocently, refilling her mouth with food once again.

"Remind me, why am I even friends with you?" I asked.

"Cause I'm awesome." She said proudly with a grin on her face.

"Yeah right." I went back to eating but with the strange card still on my mind.

Because even though I don't admit it, it did stir my interest.  
 _I wonder what it is about._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After a week of thinking, my decision was already final.  
I'm not going to that suspicious meeting.

Why?  
Well hello.  
What if it was a syndicate, and got myself involve. Or I got kidnap for human trafficking.  
Or got raped and killed.  
There are too many things to consider.

So yes, I am not going.

I sat on my bed, staring at the files I just completed for the past days.  
Two coins are dancing gracefully on the fingers on both of my hands.  
Is it a tick when I'm thinking? I don't really know.

I have to unwind from my endless work but I don't know what to do.  
Our bidding would happened this week but I got all the preparations done. Now it left me with nothing to do.

To clear things up.  
I work under Gabriela. So basically she's my boss but as well as my best friend.  
And what do we do?  
We bid for road markings locally and internationally.

Yes it gave us a large income and you can say we are well off.

Well making proposal wasn't really that hard. Except if bidding is just around the corner and to put it more specifically these happens only twice a year.

I'm the one who makes the whole proposal and presentation but Gab would assign someone else to attend the bidding as a representative for the whole company, though we still have to be there for formal appearance.  
That actually gave me a lot of free time and all, since I will not be the one defending our theme even though I made it.  
And to make matter more interesting, even though Gab was the owner of the business, she was pretty laid back which increases more our _self-time_ compared to any other job out there.

So yeah, since I have finally finished my job. And the bidding has yet to come.  
It also means I got nothing to do right now and maybe for the rest of the year.

I need to organize some things to get myself occupied.  
 _This is gonna be a long year._

I hear the loud steps of someone's feet on the hallway.  
Before I could even comprehend what's happening, Gab's head pop on my door.

"HEY BABE! The road mark bidding just email me and set a place and date." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's good to hear."

"Guess where it will be." Her face glowed in mischief.

"Where?" I asked now frowning. I stopped my fingers from swirling the coins.

"We're going to NEW YORK!" She screams on top of her lungs.

I froze on the spot.  
 _  
Uhm fate? Do you really want me to go?_ The question swam inside my head.

Something fell on the floor that draw my attention to it.  
There laying was my black jacket and _The Moon_ Tarot Card.

 _Oh boy, I guess that's a yes._

Thank you for reading.  
Look forward for the next chapter.

#~ListenToTheQueen'sHowl~#


	3. MD - Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The flight wasn't that long.

Just a short 6 painful butt hours or more to be exact.

I look at the window as the plane finally landed.

"At last." Gab sigh beside me, stretching her aching body from the long seat. I did too.

"Let's go babe, before the passengers piled up." I said tapping her arm with my knuckle.

We got out of the plane and into the baggage reclaiming area.  
I did't bring much on me. Gab on the other hand looks like she brought almost half of her entire closet.

I looked at her as she struggle to carry her stuff.  
"Even though I'm so tempted to leave you right now to show that I was right on telling you not to bring too much, I still could not leave you behind." I was judging her hard yet pulled her other suitcase.

"I so love ya." She giggles while walking beside me.

"I so don't" I said but the smile that crept on my lips contradicts my words.

We went to the exit and saw a guy lifting a paper with 'Ms. Gabriela Griffin' on it.

"There, that should be ours."

"You rented a car?" I stopped on my track, bewildered.

"Yes. Why not? Have you seen my stuffs?" She answered back walking to the guy with the paper.

"No, it wasn't so obvious." I said sarcastically, following behind her.

The guy helped us put our stuffs inside the car, or more of Gab's stuffs. All I have is one suitcase and a sling bag. You wanna know how many she has? Let's say, 2 suitcase for her clothes, 1 for her footwear, 1 duffel bag for things I don't have any idea, a laptop bag, another case for some files, and a sling bag for important personal things.

 _Amazing isn't it?_

We entered the car. Gab offered to drive and I let her be.  
I looked at the backseat for one last time, seeing her bags laying neatly.

"Babe, we'll only be here for 2 weeks. 2 damn weeks." I said to her.

She only gave me a big smile and tap the car's GPS.

"Just wanna be prepared. We never know, maybe we'll stay longer than we intend to." She said and wink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After stepping inside the penthouse that Gab rented, which is so luxurious as fuck, we went back out again to buy some groceries for our stay.  
But when we came back, I only managed to change my clothes before slamming down to my bed and fell asleep. I never understand why that woman likes to spend her money to extravagant stuffs when we can actually settle for much lesser things.  
If I asked her she always reply with.  
 _"Never settle for less when you deserve the best. And it's bad to hoard too much money, it's much better to give it back to society in which you can have your reasonable benefit."_  
I never argue back.

It was already the next day when I woke up.  
I think the same case would apply to Gab, since she just woke up and it's already 10 in the morning.  
We're definitely tired as fucked that we didn't even bother eating dinner last night.

"So... Any plans for today?" She said picking over my shoulder to watch me cooking.

"I'm planning to go to that souvenir shop around the corner later this afternoon. And maybe eat dinner outside." I said stirring the sauce. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure we don't have anything to do until tomorrow's bidding anyway. Speaking of tomorrow, it's March 29 which means-"  
She trailed of moving her brow knowingly. "You sure you aren't going?"

"Honestly, I'm still deciding on that. I mean, I'm already here and I'm curious as well. But the bidding is at 2 in the afternoon, I wouldn't make it anyway."

"Then don't come to the bidding. I got your ass covered. For the record, it's not like we'll do something there." She replied eating her favorite chips while placing herself comfortably on one of the chairs of the kitchen island.

I didn't answer back and just continued putting spices on the sauce, still considering the idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do I look?" Gabriela stood in front of me, posing like she's some kind of model on a runway.

"Beautiful." I said as I clap my hands.

"Thank you, thank you." She wave her hand like a beauty queen.

She was on her office attire. A pink pencil skirt that ends in her mid legs. A white long sleeve polo shirt with a pink coat over it. She wore a 5 inches nude heels that matches her pale skin. And for the finishing touch, Gab tied her dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail.

"Oops, seems like I have to go." She said looking at her wrist watch. "Now, before anything else..." giving me a look with her hand on her hips.

"What?" I asked.

"Since your not coming with me, you have the full authority to decide what you want to do. You can either go on that mysterious meeting, or just stay here, which I highly discourages, OR you can go out to roam around. You have your choices. Go out and have fun. Mingle with young hot guys and get laid for once."

"Eww." I cringe on her last suggestion.

"My point is, enjoy yourself."

"I know. I know and thank you." I smiled.

"Don't mention it."

I hugged her for a second and followed her on the front door.

"I'll be going now then. Bye." She said walking quickly through the hall and to the elevator.

"Take care!" I shouted behind her.

"I will. You too! And you might as well bring a guy over, if you feel like it!" She shouted back and wink at me before the elevator shut close.

"Jesus Christ that woman." I chuckle under my breath and close the door behind me.

 _Now where was I? Ah right._

I went to my room and took the Tarot Card from my bag. I read the information on it again, grabbing my phone to search the printed address.

"45 East Evan Street, New York." I mumble under my breath as I type it on my phone.

Google map shows a specific route that would lead me to the address.

"Wow, look what we have here. That's not so far away. Just 2 streets to the east from here and I can just walk there. I'm pretty damn lucky aren't I?" Now smiling in satisfaction.

I checked the time.  
The meet up would be 4:44, which means I still have a few hours to take a rest and prepare.  
And I did just that.  
I positioned myself comfortably on the duvet covers of my bed and decided to take a nap, not forgetting to set my phone on alarm to wake me up later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm walking my way now to the said address.  
I'm wearing a faded high waist jeans, a black slim fit sweater tucking its hem inside the jeans then throwing a belt over it.  
I also pulled the sleeve until it barely reach my elbow, to make it more casual and finally a white rubber shoes for the footwear.  
I was thinking if I should tie my hair but decide not to. I just let it messily flow behind me.

I can now saw the building I'm suppose to enter to but I stopped for awhile, patting the pocket knife on the back of my jeans.

 _Just in case_. I assured myself.

Upon finally entering the place, I asked the woman in charge on the counter by the corner of the stairs for any information.  
And was told that only the 2nd and the 3rd floor was occupied since the 4th was left as stockroom.

"Is it possible for me to get any information about the current occupants of this building?"

"I'm sorry but it's confidential ma'am." She answered.

I have to persuade her.

"Uhm, the thing is I really really need to know it. Can you at least make some considerations for me right now?" I said slipping a 5 dollar bill on the glass window, smiling innocently.

She looked at the money before looking at my face.

"Let me dictate it for you." She replied getting the bills that I just handed over.

My lips broke into a happy grin. "Thank you."

"Let's see. We have  
Dave Smith,  
Mary Cooper,  
Mr. & Mrs. Sam White,  
John Fillan & Janette Gale,  
Jared Miller & Nina Mayton,  
Daniel Atlas & Luna Howard. I think that's all."

"Excuse me, Luna Howard?" Confusion was written all over my face.

"Yes."

 _Maybe, we have the same name?_  
"Do by any chance you've known or seen her?" I asked again.

"I actually don't. This unit was payed around 4 months ago under Mr. Atlas & Ms. Howard. But not once I've seen any of them." She answered back after reading the info on her laptop.

 _Whoa, this is starting to creep me. Who could have done this?_

"Actually, I'm Ms. Luna Howard. My assistant made the transaction that's why I really don't know which apartment was it." I lied.

"Oh, you could have just said sooner. Well then may I see any valid ID you have?"

I gave her an ID and with a few taps on the device she give it back with a smile.  
"Your unit is Door 6A, 2nd floor. And according to the info here, the apartment's documents and keys were already given to the person who made the transaction. Which in your case, your assistant." She said.

"Yeah, of course. I already have it. Thank you anyway."

That was a big fat bull. I hide the frown that almost shown on my face. Whoever payed this unit want something from me and that Atlas guy. And I'm so dying to find that out.

I climb the flock of stairs and proceeded to door 6A. I turn my knob to find it lock.

I glare at the door for a brief second before hearing footsteps walking up the stairs. I looked back to see a middle-aged man. He's wearing a dark grey shirt under his black coat and a fedora sitting on top of his head.

 _Was he the one?_ I studied him, looking up and down. He's looking at me with confusion on his eyes.  
 _No it wasn't him._

He studied me for a while taking my body language and expression before claiming, "So, you got a card too. Now that tap my pride for a bit." He said as he slowly approaches me with a smile spread on his face.

 _Hmm, a mentalist, just like me._

I nod and smiled back, he seems harmless. "Yeah. Luna Howard is the name." reaching my hand out to shake his and he gladly accepted it.

"Merritt McKinney at your service and in addition to that it's an honor to meet a beauty like you." He shook my hand with a flirty yet warm smile on his lips.

I smile at the compliment. "Thank you."  
 _I think I'll get along with this guy._

"Now, what does this mysterious people want with 2 mentalist?" He turn the door knob like I did.

 _Oh, he notice I'm a mentalist too. He's good._

"Locked." I confirmed his slight pause.  
"And to the question, I honestly don't have any idea."

Merritt turn and lean his back on the door. "Hmm..."

Two voices was heard coming up stairs, and it looks like their arguing over something.

I watch as the duo ascend, now in our full view. The woman saw us first.  
She's wearing a white blouse covered by a brownish cream jacket and a scarf around her neck. She was also wearing a color mustard hand gloves that looks very nice on her. Her head is covered by beautiful reddish strands for a hair.

"Good for you. Get the word out." The guy with the curly hair said before finally noticing us. "Oh"

He scanned us for a second, studying us with a frown on his face.  
He was wearing an indigo shirt with thin white straps on it and then he wore a black coat over it.  
He got long nose, pinkish lips and lastly those mesmerizing blue eyes. They looked intelligent and mysterious at the same time. Yeah, he looks very attractive.

 _"_ Oh kay. So apparently none of us was the only one chosen. Let me be the first one to finally kick my ego to the curb." Merritt said disappointingly.

"Obviously Merritt, you should have guess that by now. Considering, I got here first." I grin at him.

"No arguments on that sweetheart." He said and I roll my eyes jokingly.

The couple walked closer to us.

"Uh, excuse me." The guy started talking.

"Door's locked." Merritt intervene, walking out of the way as Curly dude walk to the door.  
"Is it? I'll check." He decided to look at the door for himself.

 _Oops. Douche alert. What a waste_. I thought

"You. Now, hold it, don't tell me. Ahh, Helen? No, no." Merritt was raising his hand out pretending to read her telepathically.  
"Henley." He confidently said giving the girl a flirty smile.

"It's on your coffee cup." The curly guy said again.

 _Yeah a total no-fun douche._

"Thanks for keeping me honest. That wasn't mentalism, by the way. It was just an observation." Merritt was getting away easily and I was just smiling amusingly on the corner. Watching the exchange unfold.  
"Second observation, you are beautiful."

Henley said a small thank you. Well he was telling the truth anyway.

I giggle lightly. Now curly guy look at me up and down with a frown and I happily ignored him.

"Okay. That's good. That's nice. Very well-polished. Nice bit." He walk back and stand beside Henley.

I fix my eyes at the two.  
 _Jealousy defense, seems like there's a history._ I thought before slowly sliding beside Merritt.

"J. Daniel Atlas. Nice to meet you." He reach his hand for a shake but Merritt gave him a middle finger.

"Very nice." He withdraw his hand.

 _So this is Atlas._  
I looked at him intently, studying any reaction that may give him away if he got anything to do with this.  
But I didn't realize I was staring for too long, that I was startled when his eyes flew to mine and then he smirk.

 _Fuck, now this curly egocentric dude would think I'm checking him out._ Which is right but with different purpose.

I hurriedly catch myself and gave Henley my attention, reaching my hand out for a shake. "Luna Howard, nice to meet you Henley-" I trailed off.

"Reeves. Henley Reeves." She answered for me and shook my hand.

I turn to Daniel and casually shook his hand. I feel like I felt him slightly squeeze my hand but I withdraw it too quickly that I'm not sure.

Now Daniel turn back to Merritt. "I know who you are and I just want to say that I'm not interested in you doing your mentalism thing on us-"

I frown on his words. _Was he looking down on mentalist?_

"Especially when we don't know who brought us here or even if it's real." He continued.

 _A control freak._ My brows shoot up.

"Hold on, I'm sensing... I'm sensing you are a control freak." Merritt steal the words that linger in my head.

 _What a luck. I'm actually under that category too but like hell I'll tell them._

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Daniel ask with a questioning frown.

"It doesn't take a mentalist to figure that out. You are a control freak." Henley emphasizes her last sentence.

"Well, I take that as a compliment." He's smiling to the idea.

Henley sigh. "Only he would take it as a compliment." She said while facing me, looking like she's defending him for his shameless words.

"Okay, great. Good. Another compliment."

 _Yeah, really shameless_.

"Okay. So that's why you're no longer a couple."

 _Bulls eye Merritt. Nice chat._

"A couple? No, no. We were never a couple." They defended at the same time.

"He used to ah, saw me in half." Henley shrug while nodding her head slightly, giving a point.

"She was a very good assistant." Daniel said appreciatively.

"Yeah but I was too fat for Danny."

His little smile became a slight cringe for a moment. He looks like he regretted saying those words.  
"No. I said that one time because of the trap door. There were specs."

"You built it this size. No one could fit through there. No one." Henley's voice started to go another hop on volume. She gestured her hands in a size that's clearly smaller than her body.

"Rebecca fit through." Daniel says smugly. Henley looks like she's completely done.  
"Rebecca fit for years." He ruthlessly added.

"Do you know how hard it is to stay on those tiny little costumes?" The bitterness on her voice was now audible but if Mr. Curly Control Freak notice that he didn't care.

"Ahh, no. I'm the main attraction." He said proudly, raising his brows at us.

I felt my face turn ugly in irritation. Henley was looking down uncomfortably.  
She stand there looking at her cup like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Clearly, that hurt her but Daniel was a big scumbag to care about that.

"No wonder, no one stayed by your side longer than a night stand Atlas." I said before I could even stop my mouth. They all looked at me in shock as I was just smirking at the douche of a man.

But I did not regret what I said. I know it was just a sentence but it worth like an upper cut.  
I look down at him, watching his shocked face morph into disdain.  
Like I care. He doesn't have the right to make Henley feel that way. So, I slap his ill treatment back at him.

He glared. "Great another mentalist." He mumbled under his breath.

 _I'm really starting to hate this guy._

I was now throwing smug look on Daniel, while he throws glares at me.

"Okay. So he never made you feel special. And, trust me, you deserve to be made to feel special."  
Merritt might have felt the tension that he quickly swayed the conversation into something else.  
Giving a teasing slash flirty remark to Henley.

"That's a very nice story." Daniel said.

 _Can someone tape this guy's mouth for me?_

My attention is drawn to another presence who's currently just appeared behind Henley and Mr. Dickhead.  
He was wearing a black shirt and a black leather jacket over it. He had a brown hair and a cheeky smile.  
To sum it up. He looks good, handsome if I may push.

"Hope you guys enjoy each other's company." Daniel turn around only to stop.

"No way. J. Daniel Atlas?" The new guy asked in amazement.  
"Dude, I-I've seen everything that you have ever done. I mean you're like... I-I-I idolize you seriously." The man says.

"From a true fan. It's so nice to meet you." Daniel reach out to shake the guy's hand which was accepted whole heartedly.

"I'm Jack, by the way." He said.

"Fuck, what a huge turn off." I mumble but Daniel might have still heard that since he gave me glare. Henley and Merritt on the other hand are suppressing their laughter.

 _Glad we amuse you._

"Question. Did you get one of these?" Merritt decided to intervene before Daniel could even say a comeback.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack said reaching for his back pocket. "Death."

I showed my card. "The Moon."

"Oh the deceitful card." Daniel commented with a smirk. I glared at him.

"The High Priestess." Henley show her card.

"I'm the Lover." Daniel said smugly.

Henley coughed. "Three minutes."

 _So there really was a history. Wow how short of a history is that._

"What a lousy lover." I added giving Henley a knowing smile.

Now it's Daniel's turn to glare at me.

 _Ha! Back at cha!_

"Hermit." Merritt said unimpressed with his.

"So, what are we... Are we waiting for someone? Why are we just..." Jack trailed off.

"The door's locked." We answered one after the other.

"Oh, no, nothing's ever locked." Jack said and made a way to the door.

We looked at him confusingly when he kneel down. Taking something out from his side and start picking the door knob.

And Voila! The door was open.

"Clearly the door was locked and that was just called picking it open." I said teasingly, patting Jack's shoulder. "Well done."

His bashful smile turn wider to the compliment.

I started to walk in first, not forgetting to turn my phone's torch on. I subconsciously hold my pocket knife through the fabric of my jeans, not pulling it out to scare the living shit out of the other people I'm with.

I looked back, watching as they followed behind me and saw how Daniel eyed my hand confusingly before finally sliding the matter away.

"What is this place?" Henley asked. She pushed the bathroom door open. "Ugh"

"Gross." I finish her unspoken words.

"Oh, wow. Thought my apartment was nasty."

We walk down the short corridor to arrive in a much larger space.

"Man, it's freezing in here." Jack.

"This is freezing for you?" I asked him. He nod.

"Why, is it not for you?" He asked me.

"No. Try to be in Canada for winter. You'll understand what freezing supposed to be like."

"You're from Canada?" Daniel butt in.

I just nod.

"What's that?" Henley asked. We tore our attention back to whatever thing Henley sees.

"I don't know." Jack said.

"What its say?" Merritt asked as Daniel drop down to pick up a white card on the floor.

"Now you don't." Daniel read the words.

"Now you don't?" I asked confusingly, more to myself.

I saw the white rose next to the card.  
 _A rose by any other name..._ My mind swim to those Shakespearean phrase.

Looks like Henley was thinking the same thing since she picked the rose up and says, "A rose by any other name..."

She put it in the glass pitcher which was located just a feet away.  
We all looked in awe when the water start licking gracefully out of the glass and into the center floor where a symbol resides.

"Guys, what's happening?" Jack asked, worry was in his voice.

"Oh, look at that." On the other hand, amazement was in Merritt's.

Daniel and I stepped back to see this phenomenon unfold.  
"Whoa." He said amusingly.

The mark started to smoke.

"It's gas." Jack's voice was laced with concern again.

"Relax. Just dry ice." I said and squeezes his shoulder in assurance.

I saw Daniel looking at us when I saw him shift beside me.

"What?" I raised my brow and mouth at him. But he didn't answer and just tore his eyes away from me.  
 _What's his problem?_

"Cool." I heard Henley say. She was gaping at the moment.

Well it's not like I'm any better. The moment was so magical that our mouth would fall open on their own volition.

"Wait. What do you think this is all about?" Daniel asked us.

"Hang on. Hang on."

We all looked up to Merritt while he put his hand near his head and close his eyes.  
They all waited expectantly.

I on the other hand had to stop myself from letting out a laugh.  
I know what's he's doing.

 _Merritt you scheming dope._ I though, suppressing a smile.

Merritt made a face of disappointment. "I got nothin'." He finally said.

And I have to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Okay. Thank you. Thank you for the delay." Daniel was on his high horse again.

"I'm just trying to create the space for wisdom." Merritt explains.

 _More like a space to irritate mister Atlas._

 **"** Okay, so you're like Buddha, if he wasn't so enlightened." Daniel said.

 **"** And you're like Jesus, if he was arrogant and all of his miracles were fake." Merritt counter back.

I could not hold a laugh this time, earning a glare from curly Daniel which is rendered ignore.  
 _Ha, like I'm scared of him._

I and Merritt made a secret fist bump.

"Okay, lovebirds, get a room." Henley said.  
"Danny, be honest. Did you do this?"

"No. Wait did you?" Daniel asked pointing at me.

"No. You?" I looked at Jack.

"I wish..." He chuckled.

"Why didn't anyone ask me if I did it?" Merritt asked.

I pressed my lips together in a firm line and when no one answers, Merritt added, "Oh, great."

I went to the light switch on the other side of the room and started flipping it a couple of times.  
"Electricity is out."

I announced looking back to my companions, I saw Daniel standing near the corridor. Doing the same thing I'm doing. Checking if there's any sign of electricity. He look at me for a brief moment but return on casting light to whatever subject his attention got caught to.

"Well let's check." Merritt twisted the bulb and then something amazing happened.

Lights burst out from 3 respective corners of the room. One from the door in Daniel's side, one from Jack's direction and one form Merritt's. It was a projector.

In the center of the room, figures swirl around and we all looked at it in awe.

"What the-" I started but stopped mid sentence.

Henley couldn't suppress her laugh of amazement and so was I.  
We cross eyes for a bit grinning from ear to ear before turning back to the glowing data.

"Blueprints." Henley said.

"They're incredible." Daniel and I said at the same time.

I cast my eyes at him again through the floating data in front of us. He was already looking at me.  
I frown slightly. Why do we think the same way.

"Who do you think did this?" Jack asked us.

"I don't know, but I really want to meet them." Henley answered.

I squint my eyes to analyze the blueprint.  
"It's a show." I said, beaming happily when I realize what it was.

"Wow." Merritt said.

Then suddenly the projector blinked into nothingness. Panic crossed the other's eyes.

"Look around." Daniel's voice was authoritative.  
"There might be a soft or hard copy, or something somewhere."

I was already looking around before Daniel could even give orders.  
And in the corner by the window. I saw a small black rectangular shape. It looks like a Flash Drive.  
I pick it up and turn towards the others.

"Guys..."

They all look at me.

"I think I found it." I smile.

"Good job. Now we have to make a plan for this. This might take-" Daniel start to run his mouth again.

"Whoa, whoa, easy boy. Hold up." I interrupted his little speech.

"What do you mean planning? No one still agreed to this." I said in a matter of fact.

They just realized my point.

"Anyway, are we really gonna talk in here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, why?" Daniel asked.

"Uhm, if you haven't notice those matter needs a lot of thinking. We can't stay here even for an hour. Look, no chairs to rest on-"

"No food." Merritt added.

"No heater and it's running cold." Henley added too.

"You're all right." Daniel said. "We need to talked somewhere else. Any idea?"

"Ah-" Jack raise his hands but I cut him off.

"Not in a restaurant Jack or any public places if I may add."

He looked at me bewildered, wondering how I guess what's he's going to say.

I tap my temple. "Mentalist."

"But why?" Merritt asked referring to my previews remark.

Daniel answered for me, giving me a quick glance before saying, "This discussion is too trivial and dangerous to talk on public places. So we need somewhere private. I can't suggest my place since it's in Chicago."

"Well mines in New Orleans." The older mentalist said.

"Los Angeles." It was Henley.

"I live here in New York but my place was too small even for me. We can't fit in there." Jack said.

"How about you Luna?" Henley asked.

"You said you're Canadian right? Do you live in Canada?" Jack asked.

I nod and rub my neck.  
I didn't immediately offer my place since I still have matters to weight. I mean, I'm okay with them coming over but will it be okay for Gab? I know it was only a matter of minutes when we all just met but I can already tell these people are not bad.

 _Ugh, whatever._

"Well, actually I have a place to stay here in New York. It's big enough for us and private enough for as to shout this plans." I finally said it.

"Great. How long till we get there." Daniel asked.

"Just 2 streets from here." I replied.

They all broke into a wide smile making me do the same.

"So it's decided, we'll be in your care for the rest of the day." Daniel said, smile plastered on those pink lips of his.

"Yeah, I know and don't make me regret it." I shot back at them but mostly to Atlas.

They nod like a child.

"Yeah, sure thing." Daniel added still smiling.

I started walking out of the room and they followed me.

 _I hope Gab isn't home yet. I bet she'll gonna make a huge fuss out of this._

A long Chapter for all of you.  
THANK YOU

#~ListenToTheQueen'sHowl~#


	4. MD - Chapter 3

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Guess what? I jinx my own /Just when I was praying that Gab will still not be home and maybe arrive after my guests leave, she opens the front door before I could even hold it./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Hey!" She greeted enthusiastically. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Heyyyy, you're home early." I said, surprisingly with a slight drag on my tone./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Yeah, the bidding finished early and-" Her words was cut off as she saw someone behind me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Good Lord. You've finally listen to me!" Gab's smile almost split her whole face into two./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I looked back and saw it was Daniel. He looked taken aback and confuse that his brows form a little frown but reach his hand anyway. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""J. Daniel Atlas."br /br /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Just when I was about to stop her with whatever thing she's thinking about this whole situation, another gasp left her mouth when Jack came out on full view. br /He and the other two was standing at the corner where Gab can't easily see them. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh my God." Her eyes went wide and then grab my hand to whisper something which is clearly stupid since her voice was still so loud for the others to hear./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Threesome for first timer? You naughty girl." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Yeah, Gabriela's having a complete outrageous idea with this set up./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh God! No!" I exclaimed. br /br /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Before I could explain myself, the laughter that irrupted from the mouths of the other two, namely Henley and Merritt, stopped me. br /They finally step out from their hiding spot. While Daniel and Jack just stood there awkwardly. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""They are just some newly met colleagues who needs to stay for an hour or few to discuss some working matters. Now if you would excuse us and let us inside." I said to her in one go./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh..." Is what all she said and smile at us widely./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Yeah, Gab can be this stupid from time to time./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""I was being rude, please come in." Gab finally say and they do what they were told./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I hurriedly went inside while Gab introduce herself to the guests. I could hear the others introducing themselves to her as well. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh Wow. Big enough." I heard Jack say when they finally entered our place./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""For real Luna. This place is more than 'enough'." Henley added, giving emphasis to her words./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"br /They were looking around in awe and I won't blame since I did the very same thing when I arrived here last day./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""It's beautiful." Merritt voiced out in appreciation. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Why thank you." Gab replied back./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""You my darlings, are seating in a bed of golds." Merritt wink in both Gab's and mine's direction./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Not me but her." I said nodding my head towards Gab./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""But with the help of her." She replied, nodding her head towards my direction again./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""So, is anyone hungry? I think we should eat before you start that work-thingy."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Great idea." Henley said. "If we wouldn't be any bother to you of course."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Of course not. Luna barely invites people over, and when I say barely it means never. So I'm very happy for her change of pace." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""You're sounding like a mother." I sarcastically said behind my back as I ascend the stairs./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Feel at home guys, I'll just change my clothes. I'll be down in a moment." I added./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Yeah, sure." Jack said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Take your time. No rush." Henley added /br /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I left them behind as they talk animatedly. I went to my room and began undressing. br /I was about to grab some comfy pants and white shirt on the cabinet but stopped. Well I have some visitors it would be rude if I dress up so comfortably right?br /So, I decided on getting my track pants and throw a white tshirt. I tie my hair into a ponytail and went back out of the room to join the others./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""We just moved in the other day. We were from Canada and since we have appointment here in New York, we decided to stay here for a couple of weeks."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"br /That's the kind of conversation I walk in to. br /Everyone was placed around the dining table while Gab was standing behind the kitchen island preparing our dinner. br /I walk to the empty seat and sat there only to realize Daniel is seating beside me. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Ugh, no wonder they left it /But I stayed. br /I didn't bother changing seat. Maybe I can tolerate him if I shut my ears and ignore him /Henley was having a conversation with Merritt while Jack stood up and left to have a chit chat with Gabriela which now left me with Mr. Control Freak /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""I'm gonna have some of your chips babe." I said to Gab while grabbing some snacks which was on the counter and walk back on my seat./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""I didn't know you swing that way." Daniel was first to break the silence between us./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I whip my attention to him. He was there sitting by my side with his blue eyes staring at me curiously. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""What way?" I asked, munching the chips./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Uhm, you and her." Daniel said and take a glance to Gab./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Pfft. What? No. She's my best friend."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"His face contorted more. "And you call her babe?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Why not? Calling someone babe only shows affection. It's not like it's exclusive to in relationship people. br /Besides I'm a full pledge straight woman who also gets attracted to certain kind of men." I said smugly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Men like?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Men like-" I was cut off by my own stupid action and that is looking at him. His eyes caught my own. I felt a shiver run down my spine that it made my breath hitch for a second./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"br /I was snapped awake by Gab's voice. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Can you fix the table for us babe?" She said without looking at me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Huh? Oh right, plates." I looked at her and into the empty table./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Saved by the bell." I heard Daniel softly said beside me. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"His voice sounds teasing, he was clearly having fun./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""As if." I answered back mockingly but did not look at his direction./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I held my ground pretending it was nothing to me when in reality I wanna curl up in embarrassment. I heard him chuckle as I stood up and fix the table. Jack help me by carrying some of the utensils./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Note #1 never put your guard down when flirty Daniel is around./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"When dinner was done and everyone was full, Daniel interrupted our chit chat with his planning again. He looked at Gab and then at me. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""No. She can stay." I said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""This is not a joke." He told me, voice was painted with irritation./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Who said it is? She will stay if I said she will." I said firmly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Everyone fell silent and can almost lick the tension on the air. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh-kay, so I will leave now." Gab broke it with those words and started to stand up./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""No, you stay." I said, not breaking eye contact with Daniel/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""I will not if both of you won't stop glaring daggers at each other. Honestly, grow up like your boobs." She suddenly said, mainly to me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Everyone burst out laughing, well except for me of course. I felt my face heat up from the unexpected comment./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Now that you mention it. She did have some gifted jewels over there." Henley added./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"br /Jack and Merritt nodding teasingly, agreeing to Henley and Gab. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Fuck off guys. Leave me alone." I said trying to mask my bashfulness with a neutral tone but looks like I failed miserably since it made them laugh /br /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I caught Daniel taking a glimpse down my chest before meeting my eyes for a briefest second before casting it all down on his hand. br /I saw how his adams apple bob as he take a gulp then lips curving into a slight smirk./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"emDamn Pervert./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I felt like covering myself up. This conversation is totally awkward since it was completely true. I mean I'm proud of my chest size, it's not too small or too big. br /Anyone would want mine since it's just the right size. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Goddamn Gab. I change my mind now. Go away." I groan slightly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh no I won't. You already said I can stay. Then I will stay."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I sigh in defeat. "Fine but stop embarrassing me."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Now the main matter came up again and I look over to Daniel who looks like he's not dropping the matter easily. br /br /I sigh and face him. br /"Look, you don't need to worry. Whatever thing we would be discussing will be buried down with her. br /If I cannot trust her then no way in hell I can trust anyone. And you should give that privilege to her at the very least for welcoming you in our humbled home. br /Who knows, she might help us with things." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Gab wiggle her brows to Daniel while I let out a smirk and raise my brow in a challenging manner. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Gonna fight that Danny?" Henley said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Cause no way you can beat that argument." Jack added./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Daniel grumbled under his voice./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Sorry what was that?" I tease./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""I said, fine." Daniel said a little louder this time./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I nod, wearing the smile of victory. "Now we're talking."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Looks like, you found your counterpart." Merritt teasingly whisper to Daniel which made his frown run deeper./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"He cleared his throat and continued to settle the matter at hand. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""So since, you've already seen the blueprints and that mark. We have to deal about some things." Daniel started. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""This show we are going to perform needs more time than any other performance each of us had ever done." He said looking at me and I slightly nod. Giving him affirmation that even though we can trust Gab, we should keep the details vague for her own safety. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""So we have to meet each other more often than we should." Jack stated, looking at everyone in the table./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Which means, we have to stay near each other or maybe live together." Henley said in a matter of fact./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""That's right. And if we put it that way, individual performance should be decrease to none." Merritt added. "Since we have to stay low and focus on the preparations."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh now that would be tricky." Jack said under his breath. "It's not like money will flow in, even if we don't work."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I slightly bit my lip thinking that they were all right./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""But first. Has everyone agreed that we are all in this now? We can solve the other problem later but we have to be sure in doing it." Daniel break the main topic./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""A big Yes." Henley said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""I'm so down for it." Merritt said. "We're chosen to become vigilante by an unknown magical people, that does not happens every day." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I love how he's so positive with this./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Are you kidding me? Of course, I am. I really wanna meet who's behind that plan." Jack was grinning from ear to ear than I could not help but smile./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""How about you?" Daniel's attention was already on /br /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I look down at my fidgeting hands on my lap while unconsciously biting my lower /I know I'm different from them. I have some issues and stuffs. I don't do magic for a living, I'm not even sure when I started doing /To put it correctly, I'm scared. I'm scared that they would question my dedication to magic when time comes. Am I ready to stake my current life to a life of uncertainty? /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Do you love magic? Something on my mind click./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"emYes, I do. More than anything I've ever done and achieved./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"emThen it will worth the risk./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Smile break my lips. I looked up to Daniel, now determined to equalize his resolve./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""I'm in." I said smiling./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Jack and Merritt cheered happily, "Oh! Yeah, that's what we are talking about!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Daniel was suppressing a smile but still failed to hide it. I won't tease him for that./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Okay, okay. Since everyone has already agreed. We should talk about our living arrangement." Henley said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""And living expenses, if I may add." Merritt also said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""You're right. Maybe we should rent apartments near each other." Daniel thought. "Or get an apartment big enough for all of us." He continued mumbling./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I remembered the rented apartment where we all met. God, even though it was named under me and Daniel, there is no way a living person on his/her right mind will live there. Anyway, I should tell him about this later./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Then what are we going to do?" Jack asked./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Gab suddenly burst out laughing. Like she has gone mad or something. We all looked at her confusedly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""What are you guys worrying about? You already got a place to stay. Free expense if I may add." She wink./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"My eyes turn wide. I forgot about this girl./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Are you sure?! I mean this place is expensive." I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh I can afford it. Especially now, that we've won the bidding thanks to your wonderful concept. Even the competitors can't hold a candle to it." She said smugly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh my God! We did it?!" I asked and she nod at me grinning./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""We did it!" I gasp happily, clapping my hands together. The others were also smiles and congratulates us because of the good news./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Yeah, so don't worry about your place to stay. I got your asses covered. Good thing I rented this pent for months." Gab smirk./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""I so love you." I hugged her./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""I so don't." She replied with a smile on her face, I grin./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""So, when can we move in?" Henley asked./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Anytime you want." I said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Then let's move in tomorrow." Daniel added. "The early we can start planning the better."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I almost groan on how fun-killer Daniel can get. I gave him a 'really?' look./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""What?" He said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Don't 'What' me Atlas. You already know why you're no-fun." I said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Well, I actually don't because girls always say I'm fun, especially when we're in bed" He was smirking at me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Why do you sexualize every single thing? Can you not?" This guy is really gross./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"He only gave me a smirk and a shrug, earning him a rolling eyes from me. I then put my attention back to the others who are talking to themselves. They didn't even spared us a /br /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Ah, that's a good idea. I will bring some pastries or dessert on my way here then I'll help with the cooking." Henley beamed, smiling so sweetly. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Then I'll take good care of the drinks." Jack said after./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Then I will just watch you as I seat in those lovely sofa. While Danny can help his wife cook or maybe dick around but just away from me." Merritt blurted out as he lean back comfortably on his current chair./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"emI frown. Wife? Does he meant Henley?br /br /em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""What are you guys talking about?" Daniel voice out my confusion. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""We are talking about tomorrow's party." Gab said like it explains everything./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Party? What party?" I asked finally./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""For winning the bidding earlier and for having these guys around from tomorrow onward."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Ohh... Then everyone has to do something. Merritt you go with Jack." I said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Huh? But I already claimed the coach." He tried to reason out./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""I know, I heard you. But Jack would be needing some help grandpa." I said with a tint of spice./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Hey." He protested all because of the word grandpa./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh well. Me and drinks? That's a wonderful combination." He emphasizes the word./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Now, what am I assigned to?" I faced my best friend./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""You cook and I'll clean and prepare the place." She was smiling too happily./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Then I'll help out here, if you girls needs some help in lifting things." Daniel butted in./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""You? Lift something heavy? I might as well do it for you." I said smugly with lips curving into a mocking turn./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""S-Shut up Howard."br /br /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I laugh at his reaction. Him stuttering makes him so cute. Not gonna tell him /But who am I kidding? Daniel is still a guy. There's no way he isn't strong. The firm yet not so obvious muscles in his arms says it all. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Its just that, the thought of him getting flustered and stuttering mess amuses me. Imagine the great Daniel Atlas ,with all his confidence and cockiness, can also be as awkward as anyone else or maybe more. Which in his case, the /Surely that is worth to watch. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Fine then, I'll go with Henley in case she needed some help."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"emOh./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Merritt and Jack's eyebrows shoot up in a teasing manner./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""How gentleman of you Daniel." Merritt said. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Just make sure that you'll come straight here and not in some random places, okay?" Jack added./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"That comment made an awful taste in my mouth. br /It was so bold for him to say but nevertheless, I join the ride./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Maybe we should give this two a shared room rather than separated rooms from now on right?" I wiggle my brow towards Jack and Merritt before grinning teasingly towards Henley./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"She turn bright shade of red./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Shut up." Daniel was the one who interrupted. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"He was clearly taken aback with our comments but he acted like it wasn't so big of a deal./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""So is everything settled?" He added, trying to cover his previews embarrassment and we all just nod in return. "Then we should get going. We still have some packing to do."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Everyone stood up and went out one after the other. Daniel went out last, making it easy for me to grab him before he could even pass the door. I pull him to the side for a little privacy. He looked surprise for a moment then replaced by confusion./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""We need to talk." I said, like it wasn't so obvious by now./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"He didn't say anything but the arch on his brow says he'll be listening./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Remember the apartment where we all met today?" I started directly on point. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Yeah, what about it?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""The thing is, it was named under your name and mine."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Daniel gave me a more confuse look. "Are you sure?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Yes. I asked around before I went up there and it seems like it was already rented for months now."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Daniel set his lips in a firm line, thinking about what I said. Another idea came to my mind that I voiced it out before I could even stop myself./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""I think this all got to do with that symbol on the tarot card."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""You mean the eye?" Daniel asked and I just nod./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"He fell silent for a good moment./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""First let's do what we can do for now and stick to the plan." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Right." I breath out./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I waited for him to turn and leave so I can follow after him after a couple of seconds. But Daniel stay rooted on his feet. Looking directly to me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I raise a brow. "Go ahead Atlas. They'll gonna look for us." I said, motioning my chin to the door./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Yeah. Right. I'll head out first." He said before turning to leave./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I waited for awhile then followed suit./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Everyone was now picking their stuff and heading towards the door. They were bidding their goodbyes and see yous to Gab./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""See you tomorrow Luna. I'll make sure to be super early so I can help with the dinner." Henley said so sweetly. She gave me a hug before stepping away and hugged Gab too./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""We'll be waiting." I said to her./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""See you later cupcake." Merritt said and also gave me a one sided hug./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Jack came near and offer me a fist bump which I happily returned with a smile./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"He gave Gab a side hug though./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"emTsk, I can sense favoritism here. /em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"em /em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Daniel didn't move an inch but he gave Gab a smile. "Thanks for the help by the way."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Don't mention it Daniel. As long as Luna and ,of course, you guys need anything. I'll be happy to help."br /br /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"By the mention of my name Daniel's attention landed to me, making me self conscious so suddenly. My eyes darted everywhere but to him. br /I mean, his stares makes me feel uneasy. Though I'm not sure in what way. br /br /They all piled up and went out of the /I saw Daniel turn towards me for the last time and gave me a nod of acknowledgement and I return the /They all left but I stayed rooted on my feet. Staring at the door so boringly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I felt Gabriela shift beside me. Bumping her hip on my hip. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""So you like J. Daniel Atlas?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I looked at her questionably. "Excuse me? No."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Hmm, really?" Gab was looking at the door than at me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Yes." I roll my eyes at her. "Why would you even think that."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Well he looks like your type." She nod slowly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""My type? And what do you think is my type that you think classify Atlas in that category?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Well you know, the arrogant yet awkward and cute handsome man that knows what he wants and takes it for himself, type of man."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""That type sounds like a selfish dude Gabriela and I don't like selfish dudes." I clarify at her with my hands on my hips./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""And to burst your bubble. The guy obviously has something towards Henley. And her to him. I don't want to include myself in that catastrophic situation since I already have too much on my hands as it is."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""It wouldn't hurt to add some romance in those pile of things you're dealing with right? Besides I know there's something the way Daniel looks at you."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""The more reason I don't want to have any intimate connection towards him. And Babe maybe that something you are referring to is curiosity or maybe even hate. You don't have to read too much into it. You are tiring yourself."br style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" / "Come on I just want for you to find someone to love."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh shut it. You are enough."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"And that really shut her up. She squeal like a fangirl and came running to me. Knocking some air out of my style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" / "I so love you too. Maybe we are meant for each other." She even dare to utter./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Oh please, no." I said but she only grinned at /br /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I think about all of what style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /Meeting the other guys. br style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /Discovering the magic show/ theft show. br style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /The new home style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /The not so official observation of Gabriela./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I really don't know if it was legit. But even if Daniel really falls within em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"my type of man/em category, I would never ever fall for him. I strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"must/strong never fall in love with style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /Why?br style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /Cause his the Lover. The seducer style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /The type of card that would convince and love you for a moment. Key word, a style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /Commitment doesn't exist in its vocabulary./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"But most especially I don't want to partake with the building romance towards him and style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /I mean they obviously had a thing towards each other. br style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /Well, I'm still figuring out how deep it is for Daniel but the guy has an uncut attraction towards Henley. And Henley for sure has a em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"more than a friend/em outlook towards Daniel./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"So, yeah. Thanks but no style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /I already have too much shares of my own concerns as it style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /And I'm not tempted to stake my heart just to have it crash in the end./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"A long Chapter for all of style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /THANK YOU/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"#~ListenToTheQueen'sHowl~#/p 


End file.
